


Snow // Dean Winchester

by sirenbarnes



Series: Spn Imagines/ Preferences [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Imagines, Prompt Fic, Reader-Insert, SPN Imagines, Snow, Snow Angels, Tumblr Prompt, angel reader, supernatural imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenbarnes/pseuds/sirenbarnes
Summary: you’re an angel, and never seen snow before. Dean thinks it’s absolutely hilarious.Prompt 20. I’ve never seen snow in person before, until now, what is this white stuff falling from the sky? Why are you laughing at me?  - Christmas Prompt List





	Snow // Dean Winchester

 

  


 

 

 

 

Dean couldn’t help but let out a laugh, as he saw you stare up at the sky in amazement.

“Don’t tell me you’ve never seen snow before, wings?” Dean asked, trying to hold back a laugh, but failing.

“I’ve never seen snow in person before, until now, what is this white stuff falling from the sky? Why are you laughing at me?” you asked, only for Dean to start laughing harder.

You gave him a confused look, cocking your head to the side, you looked down at the snow on the ground, and then at Dean, who was still laughing. An idea flashing through your head, you picked up some of the snow in your hand, chucking it at Dean. Dean stopped laughing, staring at you in shock.

“You didn’t just throw that at me.” Dean gasped.

“Serves you right for laughing at me.” You responded, shrugging your shoulders.

“Oh, it’s so on.” Dean declared.

Picking up the snow, he quickly made a snowball and threw it at you. You quickly ducked. Dean’s smile turning into a frown, picking up the snow again, and making another snowball. Just as he was about to throw it at you, you threw one at him.

You let out a giggle, as Dean looked at you in disbelief.

“I’m awesome.” You giggled, making another snowball.

“Oh, no you don’t.” Dean warned, charging at you. Making you fall down onto the snow, Dean falling on top of you.

Dean stared at you in awe, Dean lowered his head, his warm lips touching yours softly. His hands cupping your cheeks.

Dean pulled away a few minutes, resting his forehead against yours.

“Come on, I’ll teach you how to build a snowman.” Dean spoke, lifting himself off of you. Dean helped you up, dusting the snow off your hair and back.

“Let’s go build a snowman.” Dean laughed…


End file.
